When Two Become One
by BouncingBall
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda feel suffocated after always being together for 10,000 years. Timmy decides to give them a break from each other by giving them 'shifts' to look after him. Does absence really make the heart grow fonder?
1. Chapter 1 Too Much 'Ice Cream'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the FOP characters! They are all Butch Hartman's creations. This story is just a fun, non-profit fanfiction by a stupid teenager with too much free time.  
  
When Two Become One  
  
Chapter 1 - Too Much 'Ice Cream'   
  
[Timmy wanders into his bedroom after a hard day at school.]  
  
Timmy: Guys, you wouldn't believe the day I've had! Crocker went crazy and -  
  
[Timmy realises his God parents are nowhere in sight. Confused, he scratches his head.]  
  
Timmy: Guys? That's weird. They're always here when I get home from school...  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda poof in, both look extremely lethargic and bored.]  
  
Timmy: Hey guys, where you been? You're normally always here when I get back from school.  
  
Wanda: (annoyed) I'm sorry, are we supposed to do the same thing day after day? A little change never hurt anyone you know!  
  
Timmy: Um...OK.  
  
Wanda: I'm sorry Timmy, Cosmo and I just had a fight and I'm not myself.  
  
Timmy: That's OK, why were you fighting?  
  
Cosmo: It's not important.  
  
Wanda: Well nothing ever is with you.  
  
Cosmo: I'm gonna ignore that. Children are present.  
  
[Timmy can tell from the looks on his God parents faces that they don't want to talk about it. He changes the subject.]  
  
Timmy: Will you guys help me with my homework? It's a really hard geography report.  
  
[Timmy walks over to his computer, his fairies poof over next to him simultaneously. Cosmo frowns.]  
  
Cosmo: So you're poofing everywhere with me too?? Can't you give me some time alone! I LIKE MY COSMO TIME, LADY!  
  
Wanda: Excuse me?! I was simply poofing over to Timmy! Don't flatter yourself, I don't follow you!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah...Riiiiiiiight.  
  
Wanda: If anyone does the following around here, it's you! You've been at my side for 10,000 years!  
  
Cosmo: Nu uh! YOU'VE been at MY side!  
  
Wanda: Oh yeah?  
  
Timmy: HEY! GUYS! Homework here! Godchild needing attention!   
  
Wanda: Sorry, kiddo. We shouldn't let our arguments with each other interrupt our time with you.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, we'll stop.   
  
Wanda: What's the report on, anyway?  
  
Timmy: This page here, I gotta read this paragraph on volcanoes and write a detailed report on them.  
  
[The fairies both move to see the page, but bump heads in the process. They frown at each other.]  
  
Wanda: Move out of my way!  
  
Cosmo: Move outta MY way!  
  
Wanda: Grrrrr! Why are you always THERE? All day long! I never have time to myself!  
  
Cosmo: Spending 10,000 years with you ALWAYS in my face ain't no picnic for me, either!   
  
Wanda: Don't hold back Cosmo, say what you really think!  
  
Timmy: STOP FIGHTING! What is WITH you guys today?  
  
[The fairies bow their heads in embarrassment.]  
  
Wanda: We're sorry, Timmy. Cosmo and I have been spending a lot of time together recently, and it's kinda suffocating after a while.  
  
Cosmo: Suffocating?? That's a breeze compared to being with Wanda 25 hours a day!  
  
Timmy: 24.  
  
Cosmo: What?  
  
Timmy: There are 24 hours in a day.  
  
Cosmo: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
  
Timmy: Whoa...easy!  
  
Cosmo: Sorry Timmy, I don't know what came over me [thinks for a second] Oh wait, yeah I do, WANDA!  
  
Wanda: Don't blame your short temper on me!  
  
Cosmo: I DON'T HAVE A SHORT TEMPER. My temper is long, like 12 snakes tied together, it is ANYTHING BUT SHORT!  
  
Timmy: STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! JUST....SHUT UP!  
  
[The fairies are silenced. Timmy catches his breath.]  
  
Cosmo: What's eating you?  
  
Timmy: You guys! Stop arguing! It's so stupid; you love each other, don't you?  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: [sheepishly] Yeah.  
  
Timmy: Then what's with the fighting?  
  
Wanda: Timmy...let me see...how do I put this in words for you to understand....You love ice-cream, right?  
  
Timmy: Yeah, it's great!  
  
Wanda: Well supposing you have ice-cream all day long, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Imagine ice cream is always with you, always by your side...what would you think of ice-cream then?  
  
Timmy: Well I'd be a little bit sick of it.  
  
Wanda: Exactly! But you would still love it, right?  
  
Timmy: Yeah, of course. I just wouldn't want to eat it all the time!  
  
Wanda: There you go!  
  
Cosmo: (confused) Wait...I thought we were talking about me and Wanda? Where does ice-cream come into it?  
  
Timmy: Well...have you guys ever considered having some time apart?  
  
Wanda: Don't be silly Timmy!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, I love Wanda!  
  
[Cosmo puts his arm around Wanda, who smiles at him.]  
  
Cosmo: ....Even if she does drive me crazy, nags me all the time, never gives me any space and generally makes me wanna poke my own eyes out with shoelaces....Wait, what was my point?  
  
[Wanda angrily pushes Cosmo off her.]  
  
Timmy: Well...how about you just spend some time apart for a while, see what happens?  
  
[The fairies exchange glances.]  
  
Wanda: Time apart?  
  
Timmy: Yeah. Why not? Absence makes the heart grow folder.  
  
Wanda: Fonder.  
  
Timmy: What?  
  
Wanda: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
Timmy: That's what I said.  
  
Wanda: Actually [sighs] - Oh nevermind.  
  
Cosmo: See? Nagging..  
  
Wanda: [ignoring Cosmo.] Supposing we do try this, time apart thing, what about you?  
  
Timmy: Me?  
  
Wanda: Yeah. Who will grant your wishes?  
  
Timmy: Well, I'll keep one of you with me, and then you guys can swap over every hour. You can use your free hours to do whatever you want, without being suffocated by each other.  
  
[The fairies exchange glances.]  
  
Wanda: I suppose...  
  
Timmy: And I'll only wish for little stuff, that doesn't require too much magic.  
  
Wanda: Well, I'm game....Cosmo?  
  
Cosmo: Sure. Let's go nuts!  
  
Wanda: Will it pull us apart?  
  
Timmy: No way! You guys really love each other! It'll probably make you realise just how much you need one another!  
  
Cosmo: You genius, Timmy!  
  
Wanda: [smirks] I don't think you really have the requirements to decide what genius is, Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo: (annoyed) Can we start the separation thing now?  
  
Timmy: OK. Cosmo, you're first alphabetically, your hour with me starts...[checks watch] NOW!  
  
Cosmo: Woooo! The Big C! [To Wanda] And you're still here...because?  
  
Wanda: Well, what do I do? Where do I go?  
  
Timmy: Wherever you want!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! Go! Move that big butt outta here! You're cutting into my time, missy!  
  
Wanda: [narrows her eyes at Cosmo] Fine, I'll go! I've been needing to get my hair done!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, we can tell.  
  
Wanda: Grrrrr.  
  
[Wanda poofs out, it spells "ANGRY WIFE POOF" in the smoke.]  
  
Timmy: [looking at his book] Ah man, homework. Maybe I should have picked Wanda first!  
  
Cosmo: Hey!  
  
Timmy: Sorry.  
  
Cosmo: OK..Let's get started. What's Geography mean?  
  
Timmy: Soooo should've picked Wanda!  
  
Cosmo: I WAS KIDDING! You never give me enough credit!  
  
Timmy: [regretful] Oh, sorry Cosmo. You're right, that was mean.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! Thank-you..........So what does it mean?  
  
..... 


	2. Chapter 2 Desperately Seeking Cosmo?

When Two Become One  
  
Chapter 2 - Desperately Seeking Cosmo?  
  
[Timmy is sitting at his computer listening to Cosmo. He looks very bored.]  
  
Cosmo: .....and that is why you should ALWAYS wear shoes on your bicycle! Are you writing this down? It's gold!  
  
Timmy: (excitedly) Wow, Cosmo! That was the most interesting story I've ever heard! Thanks for helping me with my report.....EVEN THOUGH THAT STORY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH VOLCANOES!  
  
Cosmo: Oh, volacanoes! I thought you said "A short biography of Cosmo's life".  
  
Timmy: (quietly) I wish Wanda was here. She would help me with my report.  
  
Cosmo: (horrified) DID YOU SAY THE 'W' WORD?!!  
  
Timmy: Um...no.  
  
Cosmo: Good enough for me! So, a few years after my cycling days ended, I won the 67th Annual SandCastle Contest....  
  
[Timmy bangs his head against the table.]  
  
Timmy: [to himself] I hope Wanda is enjoying herself...  
  
....  
  
[Wanda is floating through Fairy World Mall, armed with shopping bags.]  
  
Wanda: Wow! Time to myself! I can't believe it! I can actually buy shoes, perfume and other girly stuff without Cosmo complaining! I don't miss him at all!  
  
[At that moment, Wanda flies past a Cheese Shop. She winces.]  
  
Wanda: Maybe I should get him some cheese, he'd like that....Oh wait, I would need him to pick out his favourite! He has very specific taste in cheese! Forget it. Anyway, I still don't miss him.  
  
[Wanda flies past a shop with white shirts and black ties in the window.]  
  
Wanda: I'm not even thinking about him!  
  
[She passes a sign than says "HUGE SALE ON GREEN WIGS! EVERYBODY LOVES GREEN HAIR!"]  
  
Wanda: Still not thinking about him.  
  
[She passes a shop and notices a Cosmo doll in the window, it's exactly like her husband.]  
  
Wanda: Huh?!  
  
[She notices the sign above says "FAIRY GODPARENT BEANIE BABIES, COLLECT THEM ALL! DON'T THEY JUST REMIND YOU OF YOUR HUSBAND?"]  
  
Wanda: (deadpan) You've got to be kidding me.  
  
[She carries on flying through Fairy World Mall.]  
  
Wanda: OK. I admit it, I miss him. It's only been an hour! Man, I'm pathetic! C'mon Wanda, don't give up this easily! OH HEY! CHOCOLATE!  
  
[She happily floats over to the chocolate store.]  
  
Wanda: (smiling) Who's Cosmo?  
  
...  
  
[Back to Timmy's room.]  
  
Cosmo: I AM HAVING THE MOST FUN, EVER!  
  
[Cosmo has turned all the furniture inflatable and made the floor a trampoline, he and Timmy are bouncing around the room excitedly.]  
  
Timmy: Yeah! This was a great idea Cosmo, volacanoes...later, bouncy....NOW!  
  
[Timmy does a range of little flips, Cosmo holds up the number 7.5, in competition fashion.]  
  
Timmy: 7.5!!?? No way! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! Fine, you do better!  
  
[Cosmo does an impressive display of somersaults and flips, extending them with his flying. He sticks his tongue out teasingly as Timmy frowns.]  
  
Timmy: Well sure, flying is only a SMALL advantage.  
  
Cosmo: Weeeeeeeeeee! This is great! No Wanda means no nagging, means we can do whatever we want!  
  
Timmy: Don't you miss her?  
  
Cosmo: (innocently) Miss who?  
  
[Timmy narrows his eyes.]  
  
Timmy: (stern) Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo: Cosmo? Of course I don't miss Cosmo, I AM COSMO!  
  
[Timmy quickly moves some on the inflatable furniture Cosmo is balancing on. Cosmo slips and falls onto the bouncy floor. Timmy stands next to Cosmo, jumping as hard as he can. A helpless Cosmo bounces up and down, limbs flopping around like a ragdoll.]  
  
Cosmo: AGGHH! GODPARENT ABUSE! GODPARENT ABUSE! There should be a helpline for this kinda stuff!  
  
Timmy: Do you miss her?!  
  
Cosmo: Aghhh!  
  
Timmy: Do you miss her?!  
  
Cosmo: I'm getting dizzy!  
  
Timmy: DO....YOU....MISS...HER?!  
  
Cosmo: FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST....STOP BOUNCING!  
  
[Timmy comes to a halt. Cosmo floats up, adjusting his crown.]  
  
Cosmo: Well -  
  
[Suddenly there is a large poof, Cosmo disappears into thin air. In his place, Wanda appears, biting into a big piece of chocolate cake.]  
  
Wanda: [through mouthful of cake.] Ohh, my shift already?  
  
.... 


	3. Chapter 3 What's A Wanda?

When Two Become One  
  
Chapter 3 - What's A Wanda?  
  
[Timmy sits at his desk scribbling away as Wanda explains something to him.]  
  
Wanda: ....and that's how volacanoes are formed!  
  
Timmy: [pleased] Wow, Wanda! I never knew it was that easy!  
  
Wanda: Well yeah, Timmy! When you break down the information, it's quite easy to take in!  
  
Timmy: Uh huh! I bet that 45 minutes you spent teaching me to spelt "volcano" just flew by for you!  
  
Wanda: (deadpan) Yeah. Flew by.  
  
Timmy: I finished my report! This is awesome! I can't remember the last time I actually did homework and..[thinks for a second]...actually I can't remember the last time I did homework...  
  
[Timmy adds the finishing touches to his report as Wanda whistles casually. She pretends to look at her nails.]  
  
Wanda: [attempting to be casual] So, Timmy....Did you have fun with Cosmo?  
  
Timmy: Uh huh.  
  
[Wanda looks up at the ceiling innocently, avoiding eye contact.]  
  
Wanda: Did Cosmo....I dunno [shrugs]....mention me, by any chance?  
  
[She goes back to her nails but her eyes flicker to Timmy ever so often, observing his reactions.]  
  
Timmy: [not looking up from his report] Uh...no...not really.  
  
[Wanda's eyes widen in a second of surprise, but they are quickly narrowed angrily. She only just manages to keep her cool.]  
  
Wanda: [slightly annoyed] Oh...so he doesn't...erm..you know....miss me?  
  
Timmy: [still writing] Didn't say.  
  
[Wanda fiddles with her wand angrily.]  
  
Wanda: Are you sure?  
  
Timmy: [nods] Uh huh.  
  
[Wanda looks hurt for a second, before she narrows her eyes and her expression becomes a frown.]  
  
Wanda: I see.  
  
[Wanda poofs in the Cosmo beanie baby and pierces it with her wand.]  
  
Wanda: Wait 'til I see him...  
  
[Timmy, oblivious to Wanda's anger towards Cosmo, slams his book shut and holds up the report proudly.]  
  
Timmy: (smiling) HOMEWORK DONE!  
  
Wanda: Not so fast.  
  
Timmy: What? The report is finished! NOW I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! WOOOOOOO VIDEOGAMES!  
  
Wanda: Don't you have some math to aswell?  
  
Timmy: Um...yeah, I think I have some fractions and stuff, but that's not due 'til next THURSDAY!  
  
Wanda: So? What's the harm in getting a head start?  
  
Timmy: But...but...  
  
Wanda: I don't want buts! I want math homework!  
  
[Timmy sighs and pulls out his Math book, opening it to the correct page.]  
  
Timmy: [To Himself] I hope Cosmo is enjoying himself....  
  
...  
  
[Fairy World. Cosmo is whizzing through the streets excitedly, singing his own song to the tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".]  
  
Cosmo: (singing) Cosmo, Cosmo is my name! No more Wanda causing pain! Up in Fairy World so high, this song is too hard to rhyme! Yeah Cosmo, Cosmo is my name! NO MORE WANDA CAUSING PAIN!  
  
[Cosmo applauds his own songwriting skills.]  
  
Cosmo: OK...So I am having me time, time for just me, me and only me. I am completely by myself...being me. 100% Me, me and ONLY me. ME.  
  
[Silence.]  
  
Cosmo: I'M SO LONELY! I WANT MY WANDA!  
  
[He watches fairies pass him.]  
  
Cosmo: (amazed) Oh my gosh! That dog is wearing a HAT! A REAL HAT! WOW! Wanda look, it's -  
  
[He stops, turns.]  
  
Cosmo: Wanda?  
  
[The realisation slowly sinks in.]  
  
Cosmo: (sadly) Oh....yeah. I forgot.  
  
[Cosmo floats through the streets, head down. He passes another fairy.]  
  
Cosmo: Will you be my Wanda?  
  
Random Fairy: What's a Wanda? A wrestling move?!  
  
Cosmo: [smiles to himself] Sometimes.  
  
[Cosmo carries on floating, he passes a cotton candy stand.]  
  
Cosmo: Nearly everything reminds me of her!  
  
[He passes a sign that reads 40% OFF ON ALL YELLOW T-SHIRTS AND BLACK PANTS!]  
  
Cosmo: I know what you're doing....  
  
[He passes a WANTED sign for Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.]  
  
Cosmo: This better stop.....  
  
[Finally he passes an Italian Restaurant called Beautiful Wand-ah!]  
  
Cosmo: WELL THAT'S JUST CRUEL!  
  
....  
  
[dramatic voice] Will Cosmo and Wanda be reunited? Will Wanda ever get to see the dog in a hat? Will Timmy ever get to play video games? And What kind of name for a restaurant is Beautiful Wand-ah? Find out, in the next exciting chapter of When Two Become One!  
  
Ohh and just for fun, SING-A-LONG!   
  
To the tune of Twinkle Twinkle...  
  
Cosmo, Cosmo is my name!  
  
No more Wanda causing pain!  
  
Up in Fairy World so high,  
  
this song is too hard to rhyme! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Return Of The Latino Love...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the FOP characters! They are all Butch Hartman's creations. This story is just a fun, non-profit fanfiction by a stupid teenager with too much free time.  
  
When Two Become One  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY, YOU MAY BE SICK AFTER READING.  
  
Sorry about that guys, I appear to have uploaded chapters from another story last time! All is fixed now! Please continue! Thanks for giving this story another look, though!  
  
Chapter 4 - The Return Of The Latino Love God  
  
[Timmy is at his desk, surrounded by endless books and sheets of paper. He's frowning.]  
  
Timmy: (annoyed) WANDA! I've had enough! I've done all my homework 'til like the 8th grade! I'M NOT DOING ANYMORE!  
  
[Timmy folds her arms and looks to Wanda. Her eyes widen and she bites her lower lip, ashamed.]  
  
Wanda: (weakly) Oh, Timmy. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to do well in school so you can live a happy, successful life. I was just looking out for you, but I guess if you don't want to...  
  
[Wanda looks like she's about to cry. Timmy unfolds his arms and sighs in frustration.]  
  
Timmy: MAN! Do you and Cosmo practice that miserable look or something? I hate it! [defeated sigh] OK, Wanda. What's next?  
  
Wanda: [suddenly smiling] Oh Timmy, you've worked so hard. Maybe you deserve a break.  
  
[Timmy smiles hopefully.]  
  
Wanda: Carry on with your history paper, I'm going to get you some cake from fairy world! Keep studying!  
  
[She poofs out. Timmy sighs and crashes his head onto the table.]  
  
Timmy: This totally sucks. I love being with Cosmo 'cos he always knows how to have fun and always has great games, but I never get anything done with him. With Wanda, she ALWAYS helps me with my homework and stuff and is really patient with me, but it's just work work work. They're so much better as a team! I can't go on much longer like this!  
  
[He doodles mindlessly on a nearby bit of paper.]  
  
Timmy: If only I could convince them to end this dumb seperation thing, then they could get back to what's more important....ME! I mean...[clears throat] I could selflessly help them get back together and if their happiness means more wishes...then so be it!  
  
...  
  
[Wanda is in Fairy World, choosing a cake in the bakery. Who should also be in the bakery, huge muscles and jet black hair...yes! It's...Wandisimo Magnifico!! He notices her, and dashes over. Wanda has her back to him.]  
  
Wandisimo: (thrilled) Wanda! My bonita!   
  
[Wanda bolts upright. She knows exactly who's behind her. She rolls her eyes before slowly turning around.]  
  
Wanda: (bored) Hello, Wandisimo.  
  
[Wandisimo grabs her hand and kisses it passionately, after a quick movement he whips her into his arms and dips her, tango style.]  
  
Wandisimo: Can it be? My BEAUTIFUL Wanda, here, with me, and all my sexiness! What brings you to this bakery of love? Sugar for my sugar perhaps?  
  
[He laughs deeply at his own joke. Wanda casually climbs out of his arms and rolls her eyes, continuing to look at cakes.]  
  
Wanda: Well I'm actually getting some fairy cake for my God child, Timmy. [narrows eyes] You remember Timmy, Wandisimo? You nearly made Cosmo and I lose him after you told your God child about the stupid magic duel.  
  
[Wandisimo dramatically puts his hand to his forehead and poses, the shirt ripping off his body. He drops to his knees.]  
  
Wandisimo: [melodramatically] Ahhh, my love, FORGIIIIVE ME! I was so, how do you say, foolish, and I will spend eternity regretting my mistake! FORGIVE ME, WANDA, FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!  
  
[He poses again, shirt rips off...again. More posing, more pouting. This continues for a while, ignored by Wanda. Suddenly, he stops.]  
  
Wandisimo: [looks around] Wait...wait...Wanda, my love, where is, [growls] 'he'..where is....My rival for your sweet love.....[hisses] Cosmo?  
  
[Wanda looks awkward for a second. Hesitating, she avoids eye contact with Wandisimo and frowns at the memory of the past conversation with Timmy. Wandisimo drops onto his knees and grabs her hand.]  
  
Wanda: [pulling her hand away.] Well...actually, Cosmo and I are kinda.....seperated at the moment. [quickly] It's just an experiment though.  
  
[Wandisimo jumps to his feet.]  
  
Wandisimo: [excitedly] Can it be???! After all these tortured years of waiting...and waiting...and [dramatic pause]...waiting. Can my Wanda finally be....[pauses] free?  
  
Wanda: Well, actually...  
  
[Wandisimo whips Wanda into his arms once more, he puts his face by hers and silences her with a single finger, softly touching her lips. Wanda looks confused.]  
  
Wandisimo: NO! My love, DO NOT SPEAK! For it will ruin this glorious moment. Just enjoy the silence. Isn't this romantic, my dear? We are re-lighting our passionate flame of love amongst the fairy cake and hungry customers.   
  
Nearby Female Fairy: How romantic! [Jabs her boyfriend in the side] Why are you not as romantic as that??!  
  
[Wandisimo dips Wanda even lower. He makes intense eye contact.]  
  
Wandisimo: It is like one of my ROMANTIC, SEXY dreams, come to life. (passionately) Now, my love, kiss me.  
  
[He leans in to kiss Wanda, but she finally pulls herself together and jumps out of his embrace, delievering a fierce slap to his face.]  
  
Wandisimo: [screams] AGGGGHHH!!!!!! My beautiful cheek! [He whips out a mirror] Hmm...no damage it would seem. I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! Wanda how could you? We are in love! LOVE! As hurt as I am....I LOVE WHEN YOU ARE ANGRY...So emotional...so....PASSIONATE!   
  
[Wanda frowns and dusts herself down.]  
  
Wanda: (fuming) How dare you! I'M A MARRIED FAIRY! OK, so my husband drives me crazy at times! He can be loud, stupid, oblivious and he can irritate me 'til the elves come home...but...but..I miss him! I may feel suffocated at times, but I love having Cosmo at my side! He's funny and kind, and he makes me happy! I love being with him, it's never dull. I love doing everything with him, whether it be helping Timmy or just hanging out...we even blink at the same time...and...and..  
  
[Wanda trails off as she realises what she is saying.]  
  
Wanda: (softly)....and..I love him. [smiles] And I wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
[Wandisimo looks up from his mirror.]  
  
Wandisimo: (casually) Oh, my love. I apologise. Did you say something? I was distracted by my overwhelming beauty.....  
  
Wanda: [beaming] I gotta go find Cosmo! Thanks Wandisimo, you made me realise how much I love him!  
  
[She poofs out. Wandisimo is left standing alone, silent for a few minutes.]  
  
Wandisimo: Ah, she is so in love with me, it's hard to watch.  
  
[He whips out his mirror, and poses once more.]  
  
Wandisimo: Ah, well can't blame a woman for having great taste.  
  
....  
  
[We meet Cosmo sitting in the street. His head is down and he's fiddling with his wand miserably. The infamous dog in a hat wanders past once more.]  
  
Cosmo: That dog is taunting me! He knows Wanda isn't here, AND HE'S TAUNTING ME!  
  
[Cosmo kicks a stone.]  
  
Cosmo: You know if I were smart enough to know any big words, I'd probably have a big monologue right now about how much I love Wanda and how much I miss her. Unfortunately, I'm not the sharpest lightbulb in the pencil box.  
  
[He sighs and rests his chin in his hands.]  
  
Cosmo: I miss her. I miss her more than....than...um...I just miss her. It's as simple as that. I love her like a....like..a....like a bunch of fancy metaphors.   
  
Wanda: I love you like a bunch of fancy metaphors too.  
  
Cosmo: Wanda?  
  
[Cosmo turns around to see Wanda floating behind him. They both smile warmly, but the smiles become exchange sheepish glances, the insults they exchanged are still fresh in their minds.]  
  
Cosmo: How long have you been there?  
  
Wanda: [shrugs] Just a little while.  
  
[She floats next to him. Both are silent for a few minutes, avoiding eye contact.]  
  
Wanda: I've been married to you for about 10,000 years, but I'm still nervous around you right now. [giggles nervously] Stupid huh?  
  
Cosmo: Not that stupid.  
  
[They exchange quick smiles.]  
  
Cosmo: Wanda I - I didn't mean to -  
  
Wanda: Cosmo, I just -  
  
Cosmo: - I didn't know why -  
  
Wanda: - I didn't mean -  
  
Cosmo: - No, it's OK -  
  
Wanda: [shouts] WILL YOU JUST LET ME FINISH YOU SILLY LITTLE MAN??!!  
  
[There is silence, before both fairies explode with laughter.]  
  
Cosmo: Oh Wanda, I missed you!  
  
Wanda: I missed you too, pudding!  
  
Cosmo: I didn't mean all that stuff about -  
  
[Wanda interrupts him with a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles warmly at her, knowing they're fine again.]  
  
Wanda: There's someone that I love very much and was stupid to fight with, because he may drive me crazy at times but I still wanna be with all the time, 'cos he's my best friend, I love him very much.  
  
Cosmo: [hurt] Wait! You said you loved ME! Who is this guy? Is it Wandisimo? Ohh I would give him a piece of my mind but I can't really afford to give any pieces of my mind away! Grrrrr!  
  
Wanda: Cosmo. That guy is YOU!  
  
[Cosmo is quiet for a second.]  
  
Cosmo: Oh. OK.  
  
[The fairies embrace.]  
  
Wanda: Ohh sometimes I love to fight with you, just for the making up part.  
  
[Suddenly, Cosmo's dream comes true.]  
  
Cosmo: (excitedly) WANDA! LOOK! [points] IT'S A DOG IN A HAT! HOW COOL! ISN'T THAT THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING EVER?  
  
[Wanda looks, her expression turns into a confused frown.]  
  
Wanda: Cosmo, sweetie, that's a cat with freakishly wide ears.  
  
Cosmo: It is?  
  
[He looks again.]  
  
Cosmo: IT IS! HOW COOL! ISN'T THAT THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING EVER?  
  
Wanda: (chuckling) Yeah...that's pretty awesome....[thinks] Wait, if you're here, and I'm here, who's watching Timmy???  
  
[Cosmo counts he and Wanda then counts on his fingers. A few seconds later...]  
  
Cosmo: You're right! Both of us are here!  
  
Wanda: Will you accompany me to earth, Cosmo?  
  
Cosmo: You bet, baby!  
  
[The fairies poof out, hand in hand.] 


	5. Chapter 5 The Presentation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the FOP characters! They are all Butch Hartman's creations. This story is just a fun, non-profit fanfiction by a stupid teenager with too much free time.  
  
When Two Become One  
  
Chapter 5 - The Presentation  
  
[The fairies poof into Timmy's room. Timmy is frantically pacing up and down.]  
  
Timmy: [desperately] Guys! You're here! Not sure why you're both here at the same time, but I'm glad you are! You gotta get back together! I think -  
  
Cosmo: [interrupting Timmy] But Timmy we're already -  
  
Wanda: [interrupting Cosmo, she kicks him to shut him up] Sorry Timmy, what were you saying?  
  
[As Timmy babbles on about something, Cosmo leans over to Wanda.]  
  
Cosmo: [whispering] Why did you kick 0me?  
  
Wanda: Look.  
  
[Cosmo follows Wanda's gaze. Timmy has set up huge piecharts and stacks and stacks of paper around the room. There are crudely drawn pictures of Cosmo and Wanda holding hands stuck to the walls, and in the centre a huge banner reads WHY COSMO AND WANDA SHOULD NOT BE SEPERATE - BY TIMMY TURNER, AGED 10.]  
  
Wanda: [quietly to Cosmo] We can't ruin this. Look how much trouble he's gone through for us.  
  
Cosmo: OK! [badly acted] Be quiet stinky Wanda! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO TIMMY!  
  
[Cosmo gives Wanda a horrendously obvious wink.]  
  
!Exactly 32.7 minutes later.....!  
  
Timmy....And that is why Cosmo and Wanda should not be seperate, by me, Timmy Turner. [pauses]. Aged 10!  
  
Wanda: [badly acted, monotone voice] Oh Cosmo. Timmy has made me see the light. We should make up. Forgive and forget. I am sorry. I love you.  
  
Cosmo: [Equally as badly acted, monotone voice] I am also sorry. I also love you. Let us never fight again.  
  
[They share a kiss. Timmy narrows his eyes.]  
  
Timmy: (deadpan) You guys already made up, didn't you?  
  
Wanda and Cosmo: (simultaneously) NO!  
  
[Timmy stares at them.]  
  
Wanda and Cosmo: (simultaneously) OK...Yes.  
  
Wanda: It was a great presentation though!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah!  
  
Timmy: Oh well. I'm just glad you guys are back together, now you can get back to me....I mean, back to each other. Hey Wanda, where's that cake you promised?  
  
Wanda: Oh nuts! I must've left it with Wandisimo....[notices Cosmo's frown] I mean...I must have left it at the bus stop. Silly me!  
  
Cosmo: (irritated) I KNEW IT! That guy WAS Muscles Magoo! And you tried to cover it up by saying it was me! I'm so angry I could...I could...  
  
Wanda: ....turn this place into a huge bouncy room of fun...and bouncing?  
  
Cosmo: (suddenly smiling) Yeah!  
  
[He waves his wand and the room becomes a giant trampoline. Timmy and his God parents excitedly jump around the room.]  
  
Wanda: Well! Everything's back to normal!  
  
Cosmo: You said it, bubble butt!  
  
Wanda: (fuming) Why you little....  
  
Cosmo: Eeek!  
  
[Wanda chases Cosmo around the room.]  
  
Timmy: Nope! NOW everything is back to normal.  
  
!THE END!  
  
A/N - Hope you enjoyed! If you were wondering, Beautiful Wand-ah is an old Italian phrase, if you translate it into direct Italian it means "Reunited Couple".  
  
Actually that's a lie. I just made that up to sound clever.  
  
Beautiful Wand-ah is actually just me trying (and failing) to be funny.  
  
Just like:  
  
To the tune of Twinkle Twinkle...  
  
Cosmo, Cosmo is my name!  
  
No more Wanda causing pain!  
  
Up in Fairy World so high,  
  
this song is too hard to rhyme!   
  
-BouncingBall 


End file.
